destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenea Desira-Trevelyan
GENERAL OVERVIEW HERE (Like a quick summary in a paragraph) Biography Len’s early life would not be known by her for some time. Her mother was the daughter of Jedi in hiding during the Purge. They lived on Taris where her father, Jax, worked at the hospital and her mother, Dana, at a flower shop. Her uncle and aunt, Rikken and Elsa, also lived with them. When Jade was 15, she was betrothed to a rich heir named Corsair. He knew they were Jedi and bargained that he would keep them safe in exchange for Jade’s hand. One night, when Jade was 16, a family friend named Alistair Trevelyan arrived at their house and would stay the next two years with them. He and Jade bonded, and when she was 18, they made love for the first time. Shortly after, she and Corsair got married. Corsair was gone often so she and Alistair would stay seeing each other in secret. When Jade was 19, she gave birth to Zek. Four years later, Len was born. Both children were Alistair’s, though he rarely got to see them. He only held Lenea once. Jade vanished with Corsair a year or so after Len was born, leaving Alistair alone entirely to wonder where his children had gone. When Lenea was four or five, Jade, hooked on spice and being guided by Corsair, threw both she and her brother, Zek, eight or nine at the time, into an ocean to let them drown. Lenea and Zek were rescued by a Jedi-turned space pirate named Daj, who raised them up to be thieves and bounty hunters. They were taught a neutral mindset, seeking to avoid either child getting tangled into Sith and/or Jedi business. As they grew up, Len and Zek were extremely close and rarely seen apart. Growing up, they used the last name Kingsley, as that was Daj’s, whenever they needed one. Len was 17 when she and her brother left Daj's company to form their own group of bounty hunters. They made a decent enough living, getting by from their hunts as well as hustling and pickpocketing. Their dream was to own a large ship that was all their own. Betrayed almost two and a half years later, they had embarked on one of the largest hunts of their career when one of the bounty hunters they often worked with sabotaged their ship to prevent them from completing the job and allowing the bounty hunter to take the reward from himself. The ensuing wreck left Lenea and Zek separated and Lenea missing most of her memories and stranded on an outer rim planet. She was able to steal a ship, killing the owner and obtaining tonfa-style lightsabers from the owner’s collection, and heading to Nar Shaddaa, knowing that would be her best bet to find Zek. One night, Len getting by from pick pocketing people, Lenea followed a Sith unknowingly and attempted to mug him. He spared her life after realizing she was Force sensitive when she used a weak attempt at force lightning, and Lenea became the apprentice of the Sith Lord Ragnark. In love with the Sith secretly, or maybe not so, she followed him loyally as Ragnark built up an army. She was reunited with Zek months later, but a rift seemed to have formed due to Len's choices, Zek believing what Daj had always taught them about staying neutral and she was later separated from him once again after Ragnark's army mutinied. Once again alone, Lenea set out to find Ragnark. The search lead her to Tython where Ragnark had been and Len was be imprisoned by the Jedi. While on Tython, a female Sith named Zeredia made her appearance known, lusting after Ragnark. She had the abilitiy to turn into lightning and teleport in this manner, giving Ragnark a conjugal visit. While imprisoned, Len was often tormented by a young man named Tanus Lance who would come down into the cells with radios and other annoyances. Eventually, she was released and she and Tanus became friends. Tanus introduced Len to his older brother Tirum and Tirum’s girlfriend at the time, Amelie. Zeredia attempted to capture Len, failing due to Ragnark and a few others’ intervention but leaving Len wounded. While in the medbay for her injuries, Len was visited by Amelie and Emma Castre both. Zeredia truck again, this time successfully taking off with Len, and taking Emma and Amelie as well. A fake sale was made and Emma was returned to the Jedi, while Amelie was sold to a slaver and met up with Zek, who kept her and another girl, an 8 yeard old named Tiana, safe from the slaver. Lenea was electrocuted nearly to the brink of death by Zeredia, who then, impressed by the girl’s resilience, gave Len the glaive that would become one of her favorite weapons. Ragnark came to claim Len and Zeredia let them go, but not without a fight. Several fighters were dispatched to stop them, which Ragnark and Len narrowly escaped, killing everyone Zeredia sent against them. Shortly after returning to Tython, Len was once again reunited with Zek, for what would unfortunately be the last time. Zek was killed defending Amelie and Len formed a massive storm in her mourning. This event would leave a deep resentment for the Jedi in her heart, as she felt that she lost the most and was brushed aside so Amelie could be tended to. It was then that Ragnark decided she was ready for the next step and bestowed her with the title Darth Imbris. Shortly after, Imbris and Ragnark went with others to an Arcus planet, designed for being trials for angels, and survived three days against the odds, encountering a variety of beasts including a dragon. Upon returning, Imbris succumbed to her injuries and discovered an ability to ice over, a preservation tactic to keep her body safe until she could be healed. While frozen over, she entered a state that allowed her to project to others and she spoke to Talg Klinge for the first time in this way. Rganrk and Imbris left Tython soon after, joined by a Grey Jedi named Gerik and an ex-Spartan named Maller, and the group, having nowhere else to go at the moment, joined Zeredia on her ship, the Harbinger. Zeredia was being plagued with attacks from another Sith, Darth Krayt, and requested their help. After several clashes with Krayt and his followers, Imbris was captured by Krayt and possessed, becoming a key part of his plans to destroy the Light Side of the Force and control the Dark Side completely. Several struggles occured while Imbris was under the influence of Krayt and an embodiment of the Dark Side, Bogan. Imbris was later dumped on Felucia by Krayt, where she learned several new abilities from a strange being named BLix and gained a strange pet, a bone-plated cat of sorts that she called Cyprus. Darth Nihl was attacking several Jedi and Imbris intervened, helping subdue Nihl and then allowing herself to be captured in the hopes of containing Bogan. Imbris was later relieved, after by the Jedi Grand Master Naya took Bogan into herself and contained him. Imbris became romantic with Gerik, who was killed shortly after by Darth Nihl and Darth Talon, when Imbris convinced him to go to Tatooine with her to go after Krayt. Imbris fought with Krayt and was knocked into the race track, saved by TK, while Ragnark himself confronted Krayt. After once again narrowly avoiding death on Tatooine, Imbris returned with Ragnark, Zeredia and Maller to find Tython under attack from Krayt's forces. Imbris' skinwalked a metal dragon to assist in the fight. After helping on Tython, Ragnark and company set out, taking over an ionite mine on Bandomeer, freeing everyone there and beginning to mine the ionite so Ragnark could make an ion cannon. Eventually, Gerik was resurrected and used by Krayt, but freed from Krayt’s grasp by Imbris. While on Banodmeer, Imbris was more than a little surprised when Amelie and a newly resurrected Zek appeared. Together, and with Gerik, they travelled to Pantheon. Snooping around, Len and Gerik were apprehended by Lady XoXaan, resurrected in a similar manner to Zek. Digging deep, Len discovered many long-dead Sith had been revived and was eventually reunited with her father, learning about her past. After that, she began using the name Lenea once again, donning Alistair’s last name as well. Gerik and she had a conflict of interest and Gerik left, unwilling to get involved with the Sith. Len was sent to hunt him down and kill him. She fought him and ripped out his tongue, leaving him alive but was inflicted with rot that slowly ate away her body. To cope with the pain, Len got tangled up in spice and even started selling it. Gerik made it back to Tython. After this, Lenea started slowly dying and suffered from seizures. Not long after, Lenea was stolen away by the shadows of Bogan and found herself on Ziost, in a cell across from Battlemaster Jakob Harris. She and Jakob were both tortured in several ways before finally she was taken upon a platform and ‘executed’. Seconds before execution, she was able to link with Grandmaster Naya, who gave her a portion of Bogan’s power, enough to heal her slit throat. After that, the Battle of Ziost began, thanks to Davin Eclissu and a few others dropping the planetary shields. Len fought her way through the ranks, delaying Krayt long enough to ensure he didn’t escape before Ragnark and Naya arrived to confront him. Certain the battle would be won, Len came across Jade, who had returned to the Jedi. Len captured and locked up Jade on Maller’s ship, and then found Maller, who had been killed after a fight with another Spartan Gary, an old comrade of Maller’s. Len, using her last reserves of strength, placed Cyprus in a bacta tank and then carried Maller back towards her ship. This lead to an encounter with Ragnark, who helped carry Maller the rest of the way. A brief conversation ensued and Len took Maller back to Pantheon. Maller was revived by Alistair at Lenea’s request, though Alistair didn’t get along with Maller due to his romantic interest in Len. On Pantheon, all went fairly well save for a few incidences. The resurrection serum made Zek aggressive so he became fairly reclusive. His brief relationship with Amelie ended, Amelie leaving him for an older man who would Len would discover to be Ragnark’s master. This happening would leave an even deeper resentment for Amelie with Len and an almost inherent dislike for Creone. Zek ended up briefly dating a woman at the brothel he had practically exiled himself to. Len had a brief and uneventful encounter with Helghast Autarch Vren Tyrant. Jade, while imprisoned on Maller’s ship with Gerik, was killed by Gerik. Additionally, Len’s spice business boomed, much to her boss, Dak’s, pleasure. Finally happy, Len starts looking forward to a brighter future. Zeredia came to visit, and she finally ended Gerik’s life for good. Afterwards, she took Len to Corellia, where it was revealed the Zeredia was pregnant by an old friend of Zeredia’s named Jax. Imperial Hunters attacked and both Len and Zeredia were captured. Alistair sought help from the Jedi and Len was returned, though Zeredia was still under their hold. Len wasn’t pleased about leaving without Zeredia but could do nothing else at that moment. Len’s bliss is brought to a screeching halt when Imperial Hunters launched a large scale attack on Pantheon. Zek and Cyprus were killed and Len was mysteriously brought to Tython and consoled by Naya. The talk did little and Len, also believing Maller and Alistair dead, launched into a revenge-fueled campaign against the Hunters. This expedition lead her to founding Haven, located on a lush and tropical planet beyond Kalee. There, Len reunited with a young man she’d grown up with called Virian, enslaved a Wanderer named Kaleb and killed an angel to use her bones to trap the archangel named Clarissa, killing the girl Zek had saved and taking the deity she possessed, Ashla, as well. Next, she tracked Zeredia down to Myrkr, planning to use the woman as leverage against Ragnark to get Bogan. Conveniently, Ragnark had attacked simultaneously, and after a grueling battle between master and apprentice, Len obtained Bogan. She had the chance to kill Ragnark but left him alive, and she ported Ragnark, Maladi, and Zeredia all back to the ship, with the Dancers that had attacked as well. Before leaving, she recovered several samples of some virus the Imperials were working on. An attack on the Dathomir Imperial prison followed, and then Len returned to Haven. It was then that she was reunited with Maller, and met a young girl named Crimson. Waking up one day, Len was torn into two by the power within her, and Imbris became a separate being entirely, holding Bogan while Len held Ashla. Len bonded with Crimson, finding out that the girl was tasked with trapping an angel. Lunara Blade, TK’s daughter, was pulled by Bogan to Haven after she discovered two Sith blades in tombs on the planet Tasariq, where she and some other padawans were exploring. A young man named Flint went through a portal with a little dragon named Novor to Haven and encountered Imbris, who snapped the dragon’s neck and had a brief fight with Flint before sending him back to Tython. Lenea also, with Maller’s help, got mild Spartan augments. Coming to investigate the death of Tiana, a very loved little girl, Gary, Naya, a woman named Harper, a pompous Jedi named Renar, and another Spartan named Jess all arrived on Haven. Imbris attacked and killed Renar, resulting in a fight between her and Harper, but Len was reasonable when confronted by Naya. Unfortunately, Imbris escaped and vanished. While Harper recovered, Naya and Len discussed what to do next and Mydianna and her crew prepared to track Imbris down, searching for leads. Before leaving, Lenea told Crimson she would be gone and projected Crimson to her guardian, the one and only Commander Steel. A brief and irritating conversation with him was had, and they returned to their bodies on Have. Soon after, Imbris was located and they left. Meanwhile, Imbris went to Fondor for her final showdown, releasing the virus and her shadows upon the shipyards and overtaking a vast majority of the planet. A Republic blockade was formed, and a laser grid was erected that prevented anyone from coming onto Fondor that Imbris didn’t want. She also started using the shipyards to produce ships to defend the planet. Maladi was lured to the planet by visions of her brother. When Bogan possessed people, he pushed their psyche into a dreamstate and used their bodies, giving them an illusion of whatever would make them happy. Lunara and TK both were ported to Fondor and possessed. A padawan named Antoinette arrived to confront her and was taken, along with Antoinette’s boyfriend and Spartan, called Caliber. Both were possessed by shadows, but not after a horrific torture session that Imbris recorded and sent to Antoinette’s master and Naya’s father, Zeth. Zeth arrived with a group of Jedi Shadows and Emma, who wanted to stop Imbris, and encountered Imbris and Bogan, as well as Antoinette. Imbris retreated, taking Emma, and Zeth was nearly overrun, escaping only because Maladi helped them. In the meantime, the Shadows, lead by Ayro Tala, had been separated from Zeth and encountered a group of child Imperial Hunters. Among them was Ayro’s daughter, Auren. Fighting against those infected by Blackwing and shadows, Ayro and both Shadows and Hunters finally made it to the ship to make their escape, finding and saving Lunara along the way. Emma was also possessed by the shadows. All across Fondor, force ghosts of various people, including Gerik, Tiana, Naya and Lunara’s mothers, and Maladi’s uncle, and Auren’s uncle, made appearances to guide the people on Fondor and protect them. Naya, Gary, Harper, Maller and Len all went to Fondor, with Virian and Mydianna’s crew acting basically as distractions while they got to the planet. Mydianna and her crew sacrificed themselves to eliminate the grid, allowing people to leave the planet completely. A missile launched at Naya and company, separating them all almost instantly. Gary fought Emma, narrowly avoiding death, and then met up with Maller. They took a ship to an Imperial medical transport. Harper was pulled out of rubble from the building by TK and was partially able to break through to him, but Bogan kept hold of him. It all ended when Naya and Bogan fought, After a power struggle, Bogan revealed that neither he nor Ashla were entities. They had been trapped 25,000 years ago by a sect wishing to gain great power through the force. Hearing this, Naya was reminded of a conversation between her and Tiana’s force ghost talking about someone bad named Klaus. Bogan told her that someone was coming from the sect that trapped them, and Naya, presuming this to be Klaus, broke the Greystone, the stone that would be used to eventually trap Ashla and Bogan permanently, and then shattered Bogan’s crystal, freeing both Bogan and everyone that had been possessed by the shadows. After this, a young girl, secretly Azalea the angel in disguise, appeared to Naya and Bogan. Naya passed out shortly after being told that Ashla and Lenea had vanished from Fondor, and Imbris, Bogan and Azalea took her to a ship. Emma, TK, and Harper soon joined them, lead there by Tiana, and they all left, returning to Tython. Tiana would appear at Tython not long after, alive and well somehow. Imbris herself dropped off everyone and then made her escape. Her location is currently unknown. For Lenea, she had a few more trials to face. She fought her way to the shipyards and encountered Klaus himself, and a brief struggle ended in both of them being ported to Alaris Prime, where Klaus lived and where the temple was that he guarded. Len ran until he cornered her, and managed to fend him off until Amelie and Creone, also there, found them and stepped in. Lily, Klaus’ apprentice, also intervened on behalf of Klaus, but soon had a change of heart and helped them instead. Klaus was revealed to have been Gerik’s teacher and utilized the same rot Gerik did, at a much stronger level. Amelie, Creone, and Lenea all tried to bring him down, with Lily’s support. Knowing Klaus wanted the crystal and fearing Creone and Amelie’s safety, Lenea went running away, coming to a stop at a cliff. A farewell to Amelie was given, as well as a request to take Ashla to Naya, and then she jumped off the cliff, shooting the light crystal and giving Klaus one last gesture of defiance, flipping him off and cursing at him. Creone stabbed Klaus in the chest, who faded into ash, and Ashla was left with Creone and a distraught Amelie. Len plunged to what would surely be her doom to the lake below. Len, as she often did when close to death, hallucinated about those she had lost, and ended up reaching out and grabbing Zek’s hand. Zek’s hand was actually a tree branch and the branch resulted in her ending up on the lakeshore. She had been apparently disconnected from the Force and followed more hallucinations of Gerik, Zek, Cyyprus and Jade to a ship Klaus kept hidden. Her body almost beyond repair, Len took over a body of a recently dead woman and went to Felucia, her natural body freezing over to preserve itself. There, she met up once again with Blix, who had just saved a young Spartan named Jared who had been tortured by the Hunters and seemingly left for dead. The talk of Hunters gives Len a direction again, and she recruits Jared to her cause, now going by the name Kingsley. She plans to take out the Hunters on Felucia and then return to Haven. Her goal right now is to bring the Hunters down for good, as well as help Crimson accomplish her goal, whatever that may entail. Without the use of the Force, she will need to retrain herself to fight as efficiently as she did before. She holds a neutral mindset now, focusing mostly on defeating the Hunters. Revenge still very much fuels her, and only time will tell how that will affect her down the road. Personality Lenea is prone to getting into trouble, often doing opposite what Ragnark told her while she was his apprentice. She's had many near death experiences, and this interestingly enough has made her a medium of sorts, able to see the dead more than most. Though this could also be attributed to a mental disorder of some kind and put off as hallucinations. In spite of her rebellious qualities, Lenea does seek approval. Even now, she cares deeply for Ragnark and wishes to someday restore the bridge she so destructively burned. She is sarcastic and jaded, but also very sensitive. Almost bipolar, she seems torn between being good and bad. She seeks a family setting, being part of a true family that she never got. She is distant with a lot of people, but to her friends, she is friendly and caring, though that part of her seems to be dying slowly with every tragedy and loss that she suffers. She’s trying to find herself, and escape the weights of her past that drag her down. Lost is a word that repeatedly comes to mind with Len. She doesn’t know exactly what she wants and she’s often heavily swayed by outside influences. She is slowly coming into her own, however, and is finding herself. Len’s most prominent likes are music, books, and movies. She quotes them often. She loves tropical places, animals, and sweets. Fruit is her favorite food. Overall, there isn’t much that Len dislikes. Amelie does come to mind, but Amelie is also her best friend and Len would drop anything in an instant to help her. Abilities Imbris' mother was a Shaper and Imbris shows excellent control over earth, water and ice, good control over wind and lightning, and decent control over fire. Having developed a fear of fire, she rarely uses it. Originally needing the elements present, she is now able to bring them into presence and even turn one element into another, shown when she turned sand in Tatooine into snow and ice. She is able to fly, the extents of which are unknown currently. Each element puts toll on different parts of her body. It is unknown as of yet how not having the Force will affect these abilities, but she still seems able to sway the elements without the Force. Imbris is also very good with animals. She is able to do something she calls 'skinwalking'. This enables her to control animals, weak-minded people, and even mech to a point. She is still experimenting with it, having controlled a mech only once so far. Prolonged skinwalking gives her a migraine. As with the elements, it remains to be seen how her skinwalking will be affected. She retains the ability, however, as seen by the fact that she skinwalked into the body she has now. Imbris has a unique camouflage tactic. She can touch an object and her DNA shifts so her skin matches the text of the substance, and her force signature becomes spread out around the object that she's touching. Again, if she still can hasn’t been revealed yet. In line with the camouflage, she is also able to shift into any other person. The catch to this is that she requires their DNA, and she usually gets this through hair samples. She keeps a collection of hair to use. The downside to this is that her body stretches or compresses to match the mold of who she shifts, resulting in possible skin tearing and brittle bones. She is not good at healing, but has the ability to encase herself in ice to preserve her body until she can be helped. Without the Force, she will be unable to heal, and the ice cocoon so far hasn’t been used enough to say whether it will still be available. Still young and learning, she is expanding on her abilities bit by bit, testing her limits and expanding her horizons. Losing the Force will present a whole new challenge. On the physical side of her abilites, Lenea is very fast and agile. She isn’t necessarily strong, but makes up for it in other ways and can hold her own against larger opponents, if only for a brief while. She also needs more work in actual physical combat. Equipment Imbris uses two force tonfas and a force glaive. The glaive is waterproof and has a blue blade. With her disconnection, she has already started looking at obtaining a lightfoil at the next possible opportunity and adjusting her weapons. Additional Information LINKS FOR EXTRA INFORMATION ABOUT HER GENETICS/HERITAGE: Hapans: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hapan Shapers: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shapers_of_Kro_Var Kiffar: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kiffar IMPORTANT TWITLONGERS (Not in any particular order) (Also, note that the setting is where she was when the event occurred. In case there is confusion, since some of these are dream sequences.) Previous Bio: For reference to see how much she’s changed http://www.twitlonger.com/show/nghakn “Two Weeks” The first two weeks after Krayt, when she returned to Pantheon Setting: Pantheon http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1skmgk5 “Gibel. Conflagration. Renascence.” She revisits a childhood home and reflects on things Setting: Corellia http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1skmgk5 “Hiraeth” Her thoughts as she falls after shooting the crystal Setting: Alaris Prime http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1smnivp “Blix” When she first met Blix, and all she learned Setting: Felucia http://www.twitlonger.com/show/nfkh1j http://www.twitlonger.com/show/nfkjqh “Cyprus” When she found Cyprus. Or Cyprus found her Setting: Felucia http://www.twitlonger.com/show/nfkoj7 “Memories” Finding out about her parents Setting: Pantheon http://www.twitlonger.com/show/ni2l35 http://www.twitlonger.com/show/ni2l6l “Aftermath” She reflects on what happened with Krayt and Jakob Setting: Pantheon http://www.twitlonger.com/show/ni54g1 “Wake Up” While Len heals Setting: Pantheon http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sk3tva “Loneliness” Right after the Hunters attacked Pantheon Setting: Tython http://www.twitlonger.com/show/nj2ln6 “Lied To Me” When Len finds Maller’s body Setting: Ziost http://www.twitlonger.com/show/ni55i7 “Erase” When Len erases Zek’s memories Setting: Pantheon http://www.twitlonger.com/show/nida8s “Dathomir” When Len attacks Dathomir Setting: Dathomir http://www.twitlonger.com/show/njcsu5 “Division” When Len and Imbris split Setting: Haven http://www.twitlonger.com/show/njg1bu “Damage” The attack on Fondor begins http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sm5la0 “Break” When Imbris tortures Antoinette Setting: Fondor http://www.twitlonger.com/show/njq9c6 “Jump” When Len destroys the crystal Setting: Alaris Prime http://www.twitlonger.com/show/nk2ejh “Poor Unfortunate Souls” When Imbris possesses Emma Setting: Fondor http://www.twitlonger.com/show/njv98c On Fondor A small collection of events on Fondor http://www.twitlonger.com/show/njtf95 http://www.twitlonger.com/show/njo9kq “Torture” What she endured during her final moments with Krayt (Three parts, showing Krayt’s, Jakob’s, and her Twitlonger) Krayt: http://www.twitlonger.com/show/ni45jn Jakob: http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sjlseg Len: http://www.twitlonger.com/show/ni4b9h Category:Character